Alexander the Moonrat
Alexander the Moonrat (アレッグザﾝダー ・ザ ・モオﾝラット Aregguzandaa za Moonratto), commonly referred to as Alex (アレックス Arekkusu) is a 25 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian moonrat, elder brother to Phoebe and head of the House of Psyche. He is also the present day ancestor of Silver the Hedgehog. Physical description Alex is a pale, white moonrat with a very furry muzzle and long skinny tail. He has fur lining the cuffs of his gloves and wears an electronic crown-like device on his head. On the inside and back of his hand are a bright turquoise circle. Alex also has complete hetrochromia, with one eye blue and the other yellow. Personality Alex is a very mature young man with a strong sense of responsibility. He cares very much for his sister and one of the few that strongly believe that they should return to living on the surface. On some occasions, Alex is known to have jumped back and forth between differing emotions and personalities, leading some to believe that he suffers from split personality disorder. While others have sought to help Alex overcome this disorder, he refuses any treatments, believing his alternate personality to be that of his unborn brother. Rather than this personality of his brother taking over Alex's body, the two personalities often commune with each other in a mutualistic relationship. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Alex is gifted with psionic abilities from his bloodline. Born into the House of Psyche, Alex inherited his family's telekinetic abilities but as a result of having reabsorbing his brother in the utero, Alex's powers have been prone to random uncontrolled bursts. Due to this, he is forced to wear an inhibitor to control them. Powers *'Psionics:' Alex is able to use a wide variety of psychic abilities due to his family bloodline. **'Telekinesis:' Alex is able to lift objects with is mind, the limit or size of an object he can lift depends on his mental strength. But as a result of his increased psionic strength, it is likely that there is no limit to what he can lift. ***'Levitation:' Using telekinesis on himself, Alex can achieve flight. ***'Force-field generation:' Alex can generate force-fields made of psychic energy to deflect oncoming attacks. ***'Telekinetic binding:' Alex can use his telekinesis to keep an object or person from moving. ***'Telekinetic grip:' He can use his telekinesis to firmly grip an object or person in place. ***'Telekinetic attraction and repulsion:' He can mentally push and pull objects and people. ***'Spatial sense:' Alex can "see" his surroundings through the use of his telekinesis. ***'Telekinetic blast:' Alex can emit powerful blasts of telekinetic energy to destroy anything in his path. ***'Telekinetic compression:' He can use his telekinesis to crush objects. ***'Telekinetic destruction:' An exceptionally powerful telekinetic, Alex can force an objects to explode. However this power has been restricted by his psionic limiter. ***'Stasis field generation:' Another advanced and currently limited ability of Alex's is his ability to generate a stasis field that slows an objects molecules and renders them immobile and trapped. ***'Remote telekinesis:' Alex can also use telekinesis on an object that is not within the user's location, but it has been restricted by his limiter. **'Teleportation: '''Alex is able to teleport to any location within his line of sight. **'Telepathy:' Alex is able to use his mind to communicate with others. ***'Mind link:' Alex is able to link minds with himself and others for various purposes. ***'Omniligualism:' Alex is able to use his psionic abilities in order to telepathically translate foreign languages. ***'Psychic wave manipulation:' He can manipulate his thought waves and materialize them into physical energy waves for offensive capabilities. ***'Mental overload:' The primary motivator for Alex's limiter was his involuntary use of his ability to overload another individual's mind, causing harm such as pain, memory loss, unconsciousness and even death. *'Enhanced awareness:' Alex has a much stronger sense of awareness, allowing him to be completely aware of his surroundings and be aware of what is real and fake. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Alex is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Weaknesses *'Unstable and overdeveloped powers:' Possessing the combined psychic power of two individuals, Alex's mental abilities are highly overdeveloped and largely unstable. If he does not wear his inhibitor, he can unintentionally read minds, becoming overwhelmed in the process, and move objects without intending to, which can have negative consequences on those around him. Equipment *'Psychic limiter:''' Because of the nature of his powers, Alex is required to wear a headpiece that limits the extent of his psychic powers. Trivia *Much like Azure, Alex must wear an inhibitor to keep his powers in check. *If Alex's brother survived, they would have made up the third pair of twins in the Mythsetia Veil. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Psyche Family Category:Good Category:Male Category:Animals Category:A to Z